Inuyasha's forest
by CL 9 3 11 0 9 5
Summary: what the title says not for Kagome and koga lovers


Hi is me again but name is changed from Angel of Wind to Sister of Inuyasha

I do not own Inuyasha But own this plot if you want you have to ask me or I will sue you in the courts of law.

Me talking on and on well… with the story!

**WHY?**

One figure slowly passed the trees all young and old. The figure clad in red gradually made his way to the tree of ages, Goshinboku. The outline of the man stopped as to look at the tree with pain filled eyes that has seen what no human as seen before. The sliver dog-ears upon his head twitched to hear a stick crack. Another figure entered the clearing, stood there and bounced to the half-demon. This little guy stood on his shoulder and cried in his sleeve.

"Shippo", came the rough voice that came but this time it came with caring. "Go for it but I think you should say good-bye to Sango and Mirkou, you know… they might help you defend this forest as long they can live, the forest of Inuyasha… your forest, " came the big reply from a kit that is 25 years old. "That's what I thought so, you have to visit me very 10 years or so, you ARE a demon, you can live up to a 1000 years," Inuyasha spoke threaten the kit but with no prevail.

A moment of silence came upon the two figures standing in front of the tree with roots slowly creeping to wrap the bare feet of Inuyasha, he sighted and place Shippo down on the forest floor. " In 500 hundred years, you will find the shrine and tell Kagome to find me and send her to this part of the forest." Then Inuyasha stepped toward the tree, the roots piercing him, tearing his flesh from the bone. By the time he reached the tree he was a bloodied figure that lay between the roots. There lay a skeleton for every one to see that was allowed to enter the forest of Inuyasha.

"That dod-turd, you broke Kagome's heart you don't deserve Kagome" shouted a well-muscled man pounding the barrier Mirkou and Keade made to prevent Koga from reaching the village. The powers of the priest and priestess had to run out but then a far more power came and stood in front of Koga and in a big booming voice " Koga, demon prince of the wolf tribe state your business with this forest." The voice came from a person behind the barrier with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yeah I have business with Inuyasha, breaker of hearts," growled Koga showing his fangs. The figure stood calmly and replied " Inuyasha is not part of this world." " What? I just saw him two hours ago LET ME THOUGH!" Koga bellowed while staring in the face of the bright figure with his face swallowed in light. The angelic person slowly raised his hand making the light dim from the area, again while the light was dimming he spoke again "Inuyasha is not part of this world, I am the guardian of Inuyasha's forest"

Koga gasped then snarled at the guardian, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a spirit, he stole his soul to the tree to be its guardian and be immortal. "Koga, leave this forest for its care was entrusted to me and I would not let you past for you will cause rage and hurt upon the village that Inuyasha rested and the forest Inuyasha died.

" What the hell are you talking about? You are Inuyasha and you stand before me with a barrier between," Koga said angrily charging at the barrier. When his claws touched the barrier, the power that held it up backfire at him causing his claws to melt on touch. "Koga… I, the guardian WAS called Inuyasha but now I am known as the guardian of the forest, it is time you died." The guardian unsheathed his sword and called "WIND SCAR." The land was laid to ruins and in the middle laid the so-called Koga, last prince of the wolf demon tribe. The guardian turned his back and headed back to the forest where he belongs when…

Inuyas… Sorry Guardian but why do you protect this forest rather than the other forests? Mirkou shouted while running up the field to the guardian.

The guardian turned around and faced the panting monk and answered, " Why do you protect this village? why not the others?"

"Well… because I call it my home," said the thoughtful priest.

"There's my answer and Mirkou and Sango, Shippo told me to say good-bye to you. You are the only people that can enter without my pressmion and Keade as well, Farewell visit me when you can and try to protect this forest." " Then the guardian would only appear in a time of need, son do you now understand how important this forest is?" said a aging monk to his son in front of the old yet beautiful forest. " Yeah I guess so but why did Inuyasha do that?" asked Kokau. "Why let's go and ask him ourselves" "but…" " Oh Inuyasha, the guardian of the forest grant us a passage to my son to enter your forest." Laughter came out of the forest and started to rumble and it seemed it came from different directions. " Mirkou, you old priest of course your son is allowed because when you die that pressmion is granted to the oldest sibling in your family." "What? I had to ask that now come out so my son can see you," Mirkou said with a chuckle. " THAT is not allowed, I will only show myself in times of need," " Well… THAT didn't work so good bye until next time," Mirkou said with a sigh. The pair, father and son walked away to the village below.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**500 years past**

The forest stands next to the great city of Tokyo but it was never threaten to be torned down for the legend of the guardian still haut the children's minds. There was a shrine builted in honor of the tree of ages. The tree that was in the shrine was false. Kagome ran out of the well house with her eyes puffy and red from crying, she turned her head to the great tree and hung her head in shamed for leave one she loves. A fox trotted in her field of sight, Kagome watched the fox for a few moments. The fox was trying to catch her attention, when he got it he jogged a few steps and waited for her to catch up and started to run straight in the forest behind the shrine. Kagome waited a bit and stepped though the tree line and ran after the bobbing tail in the underbrush, she stepped in a clearing with a tree in the middle.

"What but that is …" "Is what Kagome? Impossible?" a voice echoed in the clearing. "Show your self" Kagome demanded. " What you wish is my order… in a way" the voice joked. The figure stepped from the tree and into the clearing. Inuyasha stood there just as he was 500 years ago. His face, his clothes, and the ears nothing was different but the eyes, they were an old faded gold. The fox trotted up and jumped to his shoulder. Smoke covered his face when it cleared there sitting on his shoulder was Shippo nothing was different about him as well for he was the massagers of the guardian. " Welcome back Kagome, welcome to the true tree of ages" Inuyasha happily.

"Inuyasha you're here but how?" Kagome said confused, but Inuyasha continued like he never heard Kagome. " I am the guardian of Inuyasha's forest which you stand in right now, I have been waiting so has Shippo, when you left us I gave my life to the forest in return I have to guard it from trespassers. I defended the forest for three years until Shippo died in the forest from his heart breaking in two. The tree made him live so he can be my companion for the years ahead. Sango and Mirkou died beating Narkau but their legend continues in the lives of their great-great-great-great- grand children. You, Kagome have left us in our time of need. I am not just the guardian of the forest but as well as the animals and the souls of your fellow friends." Inuyasha closed his all seeing eyes and chanted a simple spell that produced four streams of light from the heavens above. In front of Kagome's eyes stood Mirkou, Sango, Keade, and Kilala in her demon form. Kagome walked toward Sango but Sango said in a voice that sounds like angels " Kagome you left me, we needed you and your healing skills you left us to face Narkau by ourselves, you are lucky that Inuyasha's older brother killed him before found the last shard of the jewel." Sango turned her white head to her husband, Mirkou. When he spoke he spoke in tiredness " Me and Sango helped in all we did but we were killed, Sango by her brother, me by my cursed hell hole." Then Keade spoke up " The village suffered but not of war or hurt it was famine, we were dieing but Inuyasha saved us by taking us in the forest, Shessmarou is here as well but he moves all the time with Rin who is now a half-demon with a child, child… Kagome ye are banished and dead and I speak for all the dead and alive in this forest." " Kagome, I loved you are were melting my heart but when you left my heart felt it will break but fought the enemy for my friends and I won but you ran away, I hear by declare that you are dead and you are to wander the earth until you find the true meaning of friendship, love, and…yes Shippo do you wish to speak?'' Shippo, who was tugging Inuyasha's ears jumped down and faced Kagome and whispered " You saved me from the thunder Brothers you showed me courage, I called you mother but that bond is now broken… the last meaning you must find is wisdomand you are to never come here again until you have found all the meanings," his voice was growing cold with every second. Sango with cold eyes, Mirkou with eyes full of pity, Keade will eyes of discord, Inuyasha with eyes of hate, and Shippo with eyes of hate mirrioring Inuyasha they surrounded Kagome and chanted a spell to make her dead and to never rest. While it happen many more bright lights came from the forest and joined the chanting. Kagome suddenly felt pain beyond her feelings, her soul was free of her body and set to wander, Kagome screamed the last sound that came from her lips.

Girl found dead 

Yesterday a scearm for help was heard in the area of the forest, Scearcher were set out to find the source of the scream but a girl that goes by the name Kagome was found in a clearing with no wounds found on her body. "Kagome was sick all the time so that was probably that is what happened" said Eri one of Kagome's school friend.

If you know what happen please call 911

Well…………… that's my story please review and the flames will be used to burn Kagome's body ( I just don't like Kagome with all the "INUYASHA" in the show)


End file.
